<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explanation on Dwarf Gender by frumpkinisfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424352">Explanation on Dwarf Gender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae'>frumpkinisfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a true love of mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appendixes, Dwarf Culture &amp; Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Gen, Khuzdul, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An accompanying piece for my fanfiction that explains worldbuilding around Dwarven gender concepts and ideas of how our lovely dwarves would identify. If you want, please lift this worldbuilding for your works! Always happy to add gender diversity to fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a true love of mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I set out to write my own dungeons and dragons plotlines, I gravitate immediately to the dwarves. I feel as though they are one of the races in fantasy work that is most conducive to the sort of cultural world-building I like, which usually involves the intersection of culture/race/gender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a concept in Queer Theory that is commonly attributed to Cathy Cohen about how gender is largely dependent on cultural factors. Throughout history all over the world, gender and sex have had many different incarnations. Due to this, I find it a bit unimaginative when almost every fantasy book I crack open has cisnormative societies. If on our current Earth we have so many different ways of viewing sex and gender, then why would Elves, Dwarves, etc. be any different?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, you came here to figure out my model of Dwarf gender because it will clarify some pieces of the fic I wrote, and you can borrow this for yourselves!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My general reasoning for all of this is that we have much more limited information on Dwarves than Elves and Hobbits but we do have a list of truths from Tolkein’s works (this is fanfic so I will not entirely adhere to his writing but work with me here):</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One. Female dwarves were very similar in voice and appearance to male dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two. Whenever they traveled out of the mountain they dressed like Men (human men).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three. Less than one-third of the population is “Dwarf-Women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four. Less than half of “Dwarf-Men” married, preferring their craft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five. Many “Dwarf-Women” never took a husband either or desired none.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here’s what I took from that. Dwarven society cannot be heteronormative like Hobbits or Men because there literally aren’t enough “Dwarf-Women” for that to be a sustainable cultural practice. “Dwarf-Women” also have little to no sexual dysmorphism, which means that gender roles would rely on social status and presentation far more than any physical quality. The lack of sexual dysmorphism also indicates a higher incidence of “non-standard” (heavy quotes on that one) genitalia so a third sex identity is a necessity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take the dressing like Men thing as literally every Dwarf dresses like the Men outside the Mountain because they may have cultural dress specifically fit for a cavern environment as well as more jewelry or metalwork which is impractical or unsafe in human lands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Tolkien’s own writing supports the idea of Dwarves who are celibate or asexual/aromantic. A craft can be held to the same level as a romantic relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, like anyone who read Hobbit fanfic for a while, I am in love with the idea of One’s so that’s here. However, even though One’s exist in my world, I do think that dwarves would have normalized romantic or sexual relationships without One’s because not everyone would have one. I also believe that most dwarves would have little to no concepts of heterosexuality versus homosexuality because that is just not sustainable in this format. I think they view sexual stuff through the lens of an activity and less of an identity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So! Now you know how I got here! What did I get to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I basically separated Dwarf gender concepts into four things using already existing Neo-Khuzdul:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outer Gender Identity. Primarily for dwarves who travel or correspond with non-dwarves. The gender identity of Men that they most prefer. In this world, a lot of Dwarves think Mannish gender is restrictive and arbitrary but would like to control how they are viewed regardless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Innate Identity. If we understand that gender for dwarves is more of a social structure for behavioral tendencies this is how we get three main personality types (since triangles are the strongest shape, I’ve decided Dwarves use threes in stuff like this a lot). This is separated into three basic identities, the Khul, the Zain, and the Kung.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Khul are the protectors and material. The Zain are the cultivators and curators. The Kung are the intellectuals and conceptuals. In another way, the Khul are more connected to the body, the Zain are more connected to the heart, and the Kung are more connected to the mind. The Kung are the beginning. The Khul are the middle. The Zain are the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you can see, this is largely dependant on behavior and interests, which fits Dwarves as a race whose majority have an intrinsic skill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is all indicated by a bead in your hair, Iron for Khul, Copper for Zain, and Brass for Kung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Presentational Tendencies. This piece will sometimes match up with the Innate Identity, sometimes not. Very generally, Khulzul is a presentation that prioritizes functionality and has mostly plain colors or patterns and armor elements. Zainul wear colorful rich fabrics and their clothing often includes gifts (bartering system for certain support occupations). Kungul wear even colors and far less practical clothing which is often long or ornate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sex. There are dwarrow and dwarrowdam. Now, this is not the same as female and male because how I figure it, you are dwarrow until proven a dwarrowdam. Dam is a word that indicates a birthing parent of animals (typically mammals), so I believe that any dwarf who births a child from then on is a dwarrowdam. This is a badge of honor and accordingly, there is a braid to mark your ability where a bead is added for each birth. Of course, dwarves with vulvas will be much more likely to be dwarrowdams but I believe that fertility for them is less associated with the vulva itself because the bulk of the population seems to have fertility issues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarves are very upfront about biology and some do have sexual preferences so it’s generally accepted to ask someone you are in a sexual relationship with if they have a fasl (penis) or karh (vulva). So for sexual partners there are people who have karh, fasl, or karhyafasl. This has far more to do with the planning of sexual acts then anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything here is very mutable! For instance, Thorin will be going from being a Khul (warrior and blacksmith) to a Zain (a ruler) as his primary identity. But conversely, even though Dori went on this whole quest where it necessitated being a warrior, they remained a Zain the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, Kili identifies as a Zain but likes to dress as a Kungul (he’s a fancy man).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, I have assigned the dwarves each of these identities! Check out the next chapter for the list.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dwarf Identities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again, this is all my personal opinion and worldbuilding, but I hope it helps you out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last name is based on the parent with the highest social status, last names can also be dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Name (pronouns)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outer Gender</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Innate Identity</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Presentational Tendencies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sex</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Thorin Thrainul Oakenshield/Markhazghzarsul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beginning transition from Khul to Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Fili Disul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zainul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kili Disul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral to Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kungul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dis Thrainul</strong> (she/her)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral to Feminine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zainul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrowdam two bead (karh)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Vili Ariniul</strong> (they/them)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feminine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kungul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Frerin Thrainul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kungul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Balin Fundinul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kungul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dwalin Fundinul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Oin Groinul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khuzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Gloin Groinul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mizim Jorgonul</strong> (any)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrowdam three bead (karh)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Gimli Gloinul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Gimris Gloinul</strong> (she/her)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zainul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (karh)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Gigri Gloinul</strong> (any)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning toward Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Bofur Yofurul</strong> (he/they)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (karhyafasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Bombur Yofurul</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zainul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Aerunn Sidridul</strong> (she/her)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrowdam 14 beads (kahr)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of children</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Bifur Rifurul</strong> (any)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masculine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dori</strong> (they/them)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zainul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Nori</strong> (he/him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulzul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (kahr)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Ori</strong> (they/them)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neutral</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khulsul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwarrow (fasl)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>